Mona Marshall
Mona Marshall is an American voice actress.She's known for voicing: Linda Stotch and Sheila Broflovski in South Park. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1988) - Mrs. Evans (ep69) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Cat (ep45) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Mokey Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001-2002) - Bai Tsa, Jade's Mother, Po Kong *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Tracy Milbanks *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Ephraim, Hannah, Miriam *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Rainbow Brite (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999-2002) - Boy#3 (ep45), Boy#4 (ep45), Skinny Kid (ep10), Store Manager (ep10) *Rugrats (1992-2003) - Alex (ep163), Big Lady (ep163), Bully (ep73), Checkout Girl (ep28), Clarice (ep28), Customer (ep163), Gabriel (ep88) *South Park (2000-2005) - Linda Stotch, Sheila Broflovski (eps51-133), Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Art Enthusiast#1 (ep9), Boy With Hamster (ep2), Club Member#1 (ep23), Mr. Johnson's Mom (ep6), Mrs. Esther Flatbottom, Produce Stocker (ep13), Shoe Seller (ep2), Vendor (ep2) *Teen Wolf (????) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001) - Jin Wu (ep10) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Chavo, Miss Pinster *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) - Additional Voices *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices *Zentrix (????) - TZ, Little Rock (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Eclipso *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Little Girl, Mother Mouse, ADR Loop Group *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Eclipso *Toy Warrior (2005) - Jinoo 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *El Americano: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Ko Wan *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Pieps, Street Cat, Theo *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Pieps 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Kids 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) - Rosie *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Maggot#2, ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Mother with Baby *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Riley's Mom's Disgust *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Bride's Mother, Female Guest 2, Female Villager 2 *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) - Canary Yellow, Castle Creature, Patty O'Green, Red Butler, Spectran, Witch *Sing (2016) - Meena's Grandmother, Additional Voices *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Thief and the Cobbler (1993-1995) - Nurse, Witch, Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse! (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Too-Much 'TV Specials' *Chucklewood Critters: School Daze (1994) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: T'was the Day Before Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: Which Witch is Which? (1984) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget: Winter Olympics (1982) - Penny *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Eclipso *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2014) - Bishipp Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Daisuke *.hack//Sign (2004) - Kite (ep28) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Alan *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Sakura Sugai, Boy (ep2), Kindergarten Teacher (ep2), Locker Room Girl D (ep3), Pervert Spirit (ep10), Student B (ep3) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Sakura Sugai, Spirit (ep13) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Poco, Monkey (ep23) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Riki Ryugasaki *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Bull Borgnine, Sari (ep42) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Konekomaru Miwa *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Konekomaru Miwa *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Tsukikage Ran *Chobits (2003-2004) - Minoru Kokubunji *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Wen (ep6) *Daigunder (2003) - Makoto, Track Announcer *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Announcer (ep17), Female King Drasil, Frigimon, Nurse (ep42), Young Thomas H. Norstein *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Terriermon *Disgaea (2007) - Koganesky (ep4) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Doraemon *Duel Masters (2006) - Additional Voices *Eagle Riders (1996) - Mickey Dugan *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Parnasse *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Rune's Mother, Young Shayla-Shayla (ep15) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Child Shirou Emiya *Fate/Zero (2013) - Shirou Emiya (ep25) *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Chana, Dr. Yamaguchi, Manabu, Miyuki (ep63), Sendo's Grandmother, Volg's Mother (ep47) *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Young Shun Ukiya *Genma Wars (2003) - Pogo *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Chai (ep17), Judge (ep10), Tachikoma (ep15) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Kuroha (ep11) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Kyosai Kawanabe *Hand Maid May (2001) - Masato Zin *Idaten Jump (2006) - Ayumu Yamato (ep1) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Kota Oyamada, Girl Student B (ep1) *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Tomari Kurusu *Kekkaishi (2010) - Kyoko (ep6), Yumeko Hananokouji *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Spike, Kanato's Mother *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Wolfram von Bielefelt, Rufus (ep74) *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Motoko Aoyama, Manager (ep5), Naru's Mother *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2006) - Bolumco (ep72) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Feldrance *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Chagum *Naruto (2005-2006) - Inari, Madam Shijimi (ep6), Woman (ep20), Young Haku (ep14), Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2014) - Academy Student (ep246), Biwako Sarutobi, Boy (ep248), Girl (ep188), Inari, Mirror Woman (ep186) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Little Kasumi, Yoko *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Chiyo Sakata (ep14), Gorota (ep7), Makiko Tanaka, Orchestra Member, Shizuka Kinjo, Stresemann Girl (ep6), Woman A (ep3), Yoko Noda (ep22), Young Shinichi Chiaki (ep1), Yuki Inoue (ep5) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Asuka Kaminogi, Doctor (ep3) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Yuya Fukami *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Kintaro *Rave Master (2004) - Plue, Rich Woman (ep25), Sakura Glory (ep16), Young Katelya (ep16) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Black Hermit *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Jun Sakurada *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Jun Sakurada *Rurouni Kenshin (2000-2001) - Suzume *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Akira Terada (ep4), Boy (ep1), Military Woman A (ep5), Ming *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Kyoko, Sister (ep1) *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Kid (ep10), Ryo (ep10), Shudou/Junhua (ep12), Son (ep19), Young Genjo Sanzo (ep19) *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Girl (ep1), Sutton *Someday's Dreamers (2003-2004) - Orphanage Headmaster (ep6), Yasuyuki (ep4) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Noike (ep17), Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko (ep17), Suiren, Wau Boy *The Big O (2001) - Boy (ep11), Additional Voices *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Eggman *Tranzor Z (1985) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000) - Kaite, Additional Voices *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Vampire Aristocrat (ep2), Young Kaname Kuran (ep3) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001-2002) - Chisato's Mother (ep23), Fat Lady (ep22), Hisae's Mother (ep25), Maki's Mother (ep12), Matsukaze *Vandread (2002) - Meia's Fama (ep6) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Meia's Fama (ep8) *Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) - Baseball Kid (ep19), Koko (ep11), Nurse (ep17), Tommy (ep17) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Mom (ep14), Tamuri (ep13) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Toboe *X (2002-2003) - Nataku, Employee A (ep19), Karen's Mother (ep19), Kenta (ep10), Maid (ep13), Mitsuru (ep10), Saya Monou *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices *Zenki (2003) - Kazue 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Kite *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Hachiko *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Namiko Isobe *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Fusuke 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Gargomon, Rapidmon, Terriermon *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - MegaGargomon, News Reporter, Terriermon *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Motoko Aoyama *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Motoko Aoyama *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Diner Lady *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Jun Sakurada 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Julian *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Nomad *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Central 46 Member, Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Konekomaru Miwa *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Shaoran Li *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Terriermon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Phoenixmon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Operator Voice#2 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Temujin's Childhood Friend *Only Yesterday (2016) - Grandmother *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Leni Milchstrase *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices *The Cat Returns (2003) - Additional Voices *They Were Eleven (1996) - Tada's Mother, Test Computer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Dogumakuro's Flower (ep1), Harara *Black Jack (2004) - Young Michelle (ep4), Additional Voices *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Rei Yuuki *Early Reins (2004) - Caroline *Eiken (2004) - Lin Grace, Sango Yamada *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Nahato *Fake (2000) - Bikky, Cindy, Maria *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Miaka's Mom, Young Roukou (ep3) *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Shu Eian *Gatchaman (1997) - Jimmy *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Kyosai Kawanabe *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Namiko Isobe *Jungle De Ikou! (1999) - Ongo *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Kota Oyamada *Love Hina Again (2003) - Motoko Aoyama *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Alfred's Mother, Chay *New Getter Robo (2005) - Raikou Minamoto *Ninja Cadets! (2000) - Pochi *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Otaru Mamiya *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Shun *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Ryoko, Rea *The Cockpit (1999) - Marlena (ep1) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Airplane Stewardess (ep1), Classmate (ep1), Senshiro's Mom (ep2), Young Kojiro Soma (ep2) *X: An Omen (2002) - Nataku Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Iron Monkey (2002) - Young Pickpocket *Onmyoji (2003) - Suke Hime *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Yuki *Wushu (2010) - Young Li Er, Amusement Park Boy, Boy Student A, Film Crew 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Son of the Mask (2005) - Baby Alvey Voice-over *The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Dumbo's Circus (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Kathy 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade (1999) - Mutare *Hotel for Dogs (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Max: The Curse of Brotherhood (2013) - Felix, Old Lady *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Mission: Impossible: Operation Surma (2003) - Jasmine Curry *Phase Paradox (2001) - Patty Plant *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Kid A, Kid C *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Ed(wina), Helpdesk Girl, Qwark's Fitness Trainer *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Help Matron, Operator *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Helen, Helga *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Bedrock Security Announcer, Emergeny Call Operator, Valerie *South Park: The Fractured but Whole (2017) - Additional Voices *South Park: The Stick of Truth (2014) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Woody 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Azure Flame Kite *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Azure Kite, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Azure Kite, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Kite *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Kite *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Kite *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Kite, Dorin *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Civilian, Marcela "Macarena" Vasquez *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Quinn *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Hama, Tastiella de Lu *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Chief of Water *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Poe *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Cole Dueller, Horoholo *Avalon Code (2009) - Valdo *Blue Dragon (2007) - Shu *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Musashi *Brave Story: New Traveler (2007) - Wataru Mitsuya Mitani *Bravely Default (2013) - Egil Meyer *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Birgit, Chancellor Ursula U. DeWitt, Egil Meyer, Orphan, Proprietress *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - MegaGargomon, Terriermon *Drakengard (2004) - Angelus, Seere *Drakengard 2 (2006) - Seere, Angelus *Eternal Poison (2008) - Levatte *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Beat, Ludwika Iedrzeiewiczowa *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2008) - Yuri *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Boy, Running Child *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Shio *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Shio, Female Custom Voice#3 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Rave Master (2005) - Plue *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Plue *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Gretta *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Niklas, Roger S. Huxley *Suikoden IV (2005) - Selma *Suikoden V (2006) - Toma *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Boy, Tabatha *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Belius, Undiene *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Gnome, Sonia Rolando *The Granstream Saga (1998) - Korky *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Chandler Forbes, Madame Deveraux, Marcy Bloom, Mrs. Garcia, Sister Catherine Jackson *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Carol Anderson Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (304) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (194) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2018.